


The Outlaw and the Actor

by Wendijok



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Previous Abusive Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendijok/pseuds/Wendijok
Summary: Jessica James starts a new life in Canada after fleeing an abusive relationship.Her new job on the set of Schitt’s Creek has provided her just what she needed. A stable life and a best friend who would do anything for her.But when she develops a crush on a new coworker, will she be able to overcome her fear to trust someone again?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“Auntie Jess wake up!!”

Jessica James rolled over and slowly lifted her head to see her 4 year old niece jumping on the foot of her bed. 

“Addie? Who the heck let you in here?” Jessie sat up on her elbows, totally confused as to how Adelaide got into her apartment. Which was, technically speaking, her brother’s guest house. 

“Me,” Jessie looked up to see her brother Alexander standing in her bedroom doorway. “You have a phone call.” He said, holding his cell phone toward her, with a voice that was a combination of annoyance and amusement. 

Jessie looked over at her phone in confusion, and then remembered she silenced it the night before. She reached for it to see what she missed when a voice shouted at her from her brother’s phone. 

“HOW ARE YOU STILL IN BED? Do you not remember what today is?!” 

Jessie grunted and laid back down at the sound of her best friend, (and boss incidentally) Daniel. But she also found herself smiling. 

“Day one of season three!” She shouted back, her face a bit muffled by her pillow. “But I don’t have to be on set until 10:00 Dan!”

“Unacceptable!” He shouted back at her. “Adelaide, please tell your auntie what I told you to say.”

Jessie sat back up on her elbows, looking at the smiling girl still standing on the foot of her bed.

Addie stopped bouncing for a moment and said, “uncle Dan said to tell you that....” she paused, obviously having completely forgotten what her task was. 

Huge sigh from Daniel, “uncle Daniel wanted to remind auntie Jess that this is THE season. The one that changes everything. And he needs her complete attention and support.”

Jessie rolled her eyes. She could practically see Dan in front of her dramatically gesturing with his hands. 

“I’m on my way.” She surrendered, getting herself up off her bed, with one last sad glance at her pillow. 

“Good girl. Byeeee.” Daniel shouted and hung up. 

“You know Jess....” her brother started, but she waved a hand at him. 

“I know, I know. No more turning my phone off before bed.” Jessie grabbed her robe off the back of a sitting chair in her room. 

“Actually, I was going to say that I’m proud of you.” Alexander smiled his crooked smile, and Jessie felt her face flush with embarrassment. 

“Shut up.” She retorted, trying to keep it light. But he reached out and grabbed her arm. 

“I’m serious Jessica. After what you went through, to climb out of it all and in just two years finding yourself in a successful career with....”

“Xander I love you but please stop.” Jessie felt tears in her eyes and didn’t want to start her first day back at work with red eyes and blotchy cry cheeks. 

“Fine, but I just think you should know that we are glad you are back in our lives, and grateful at what an example of courage and strength you are to Addie.” 

This time one of her tears sneaked out against her will and rolled down her cheek. 

She hugged her brother tightly and quietly said, “I appreciate the sentiment Xander, I really do. But I’m pretty sure I’m more of a cautionary tale than an example.”

She squeezed him and leaned over to kiss Addie on the nose. “Now get out, I am late for work.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alexander’s words stuck with Jessie as she got ready for the day. 

Three years ago she had been living in Portland with a terrifyingly abusive boyfriend. It took her the better part of eighteen months to get the courage to leave him. 

Actually to run from him as fast as she could, was more accurate. 

She then suddenly found herself in Ontario, Canada on her brother’s doorstep. 

Xander’s wife Jane was from a small town there and the couple had recently relocated to the area with Jessie’s niece to help Jane’s aging parents. 

Jessica’s reasons for showing up there were twofold: first, she knew her brother loved her and wanted to protect her. And secondly, her ex couldn’t leave the state, let alone the country, with all his impending court dates. Only about half of which were even related to Jessie’s repeated injuries. 

She had really fallen for his charming personality, not that his 6’ perfect frame and face didn’t also play a role. 

By the time she knew how bad things could get, she felt trapped. He had convinced her that she was stuck in that tiny apartment, with no where to run, and that was exactly where she deserved to be. 

Once she was free, she promised herself she would never trust a pretty face in that way again. 

It took only a couple of days for her to start panicking. What had she done? How was she going to find a job? 

She had walked away with what she could fit into a backpack, and a few hundred dollars she had been hiding away a little bit at a time. 

And while she had been a hair stylist for over ten years, but there was only one salon in this tiny town, and she didn’t see much chance of them hiring a complete outsider. 

But once again, her brother came to her rescue. He was a lawyer in the entertainment industry, and had been given new clients just a few months before she arrived. 

Eugene Levy and his son Daniel were creating a sitcom together. Schitt’s Creek, it was called, and Jessie admittedly laughed out loud when she learned about what the show was about. 

She had heard of Eugene Levy, of course, and Xander was persuasive enough to get him to meet with her when the show’s current stylist had suddenly upped and moved away with her boyfriend about half way through filming season one. 

Eugene was generous enough to give her a chance on a month long trial basis, telling her that they would leave the position listed as “open” for now. 

She was grateful for the opportunity. Especially since she had absolutely no experience in this type of work. And she promised herself and him, that she would do the best work of her career. 

So she did, and as she worked and learned on the fly, she grew attached to Daniel. 

Despite her best efforts and self promises that she would never trust another man, regardless of his sexual orientation, she found herself confiding in him. They were building a bond she never thought she would experience again. 

At the end of the month, Daniel proclaimed loudly to the entire crew that he quote: “loved Jessica James and was keeping her for as long as this show may live.”

She laughed, and cried a bit. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly to his broad chest. They’d been best friends ever since. 

She loved her job. She was pretty close to obsessed with it actually. And the fact that she only worked about 9 months of the year was just icing on the cake. 

Now they were about to start work on season three. The one Daniel was so excited about, he was making her come into work three hours early. 

She rolled her eyes at the thought, but also couldn’t help but notice the excited butterflies in her stomach that came with the first day of a new season. 

She glanced one more time at herself in her full length mirror. 

She wore boots with a slight heel to make her look at little bigger than her five foot three inch height, and skinny jeans to make her look at little smaller than the curves she carried against her will. Her long blond hair was pulled into a pony tail on top of her head, and she wore little makeup. 

She gave herself a small smile, she looked good today. Probably because she was happier than she had been in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should add that while I am a hairstylist IRL, I have never worked for a tv show. So I’m pretty much making that part up as I go!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They were halfway through filming episode three. 

Jessie sat on the steps outside of her trailer, soaking in the Canadian summer while she worked on her weekly schedule. 

“So, hey.” She looked up to see Dan standing in front of her. 

“Hi,” she replied with a smile as she closed her laptop and looked up at him. 

He just kind of hovered, his hands clasped behind his back as he rocked forward and back from his toes to his heels. 

“Sooooo, how’s your day?” She raised an eyebrow wondering what he was wanting. 

“Good. Good,” he replied looking around, “so dating. What are your feelings? Go.”

Jessie was unprepared. “Wha? What?”

He gestured wildly with his hands, “I just wondered what your thoughts are on going out on a date?”

Jessie was so confused. “Yeah right. What, with you?”

“ME? Oh God no.” He realized what he said as soon as he said it. “Not that I don’t adore you of course.” He crouched in front of her taking her hands. 

“But, well, I don’t know how to break this to you, but I’m gay.” He gestured to himself and Jessie gave him an exaggerated eye roll. 

“Hilarious.” She knew he was trying to get at something, and the thought of where this conversation was headed made her heart pound so loud she could hear it. 

He explained quickly, as if he was trying to get it all out before he lost his nerve. “I just know a guy. He’s very sweet, and adorable, and I think you’d like him, and I know he would like you. And I know you don’t date, or whatever, but seriously you’d like him and did I mention how adorable he is?”

Why was he doing this? Why now? He knew her history. 

“You know how I feel about this stuff Danny.” She looked down at her feet, trying to stay calm as she could feel her hands start to shake. 

Hearing the tremble in her voice, as well as feeling it in her hands gave Daniel second thoughts. “Okay, yes, I do. Oh please Jess, I’m sorry, you just deserve to be happy. That’s it. That’s all I want for you.” 

Jessie hated the way she panicked at the thought of spending time with any man that wasn’t her brother, or Daniel. It made her feel weak, and helpless even though her therapist kept trying to reassure her that it was normal. 

“I’m sorry, I just don’t think I’m ready.”

Daniel nodded and leaned forward to give her a hug. “I totally get it, all of this can wait. Listen,” he continued, “ I have another hour of work, and then I’ll take you to get some Thai food, and then we will binge watch something terrible together. How about THAT kind of date?”

Jessie chuckled, and felt ashamed of her reaction, as uncontrollable as it was. “Sounds good, I should be done by then.” She motioned at her laptop. 

He stood up and straightened his very “David Rose” sweater and kissed her on the cheek before he walked away. 

———————————————————

Daniel’s sister Sarah was waiting for him outside his trailer. 

“So, what did she say?” She asked, almost bouncing with excitement. 

“Shhh,” Daniel hushed her as he got closer. “She’s not ready to date anyone yet.”

Sarah’s smile slipped, “oh that’s too bad. They really are perfect for each other. And I don’t see her ever REALLY moving forward, until she... well, actually moves forward.”

Daniel nodded, “I agree, but I’m not going to force her to spend time with anyone she isn’t comfortable spending time with.”

Sarah shook her head as she walked away, “well that’s gonna make it a bit awkward when he starts work here in a few weeks.”

Daniel knew she was right. He shook his head, what had he done?


	4. Chapter 4

Jessie had to hold her hand over her mouth to keep her from laughing out loud as they filmed the “bunny cam” scene in episode 5 of the season. 

This was the last day of filming before they took a two week break, and Jessie was so ready for it. The last few weeks her schedule had been grueling. 

She worked on everyone in the cast, except Eugene, and Catherine who both had their own stylists. 

She had learned very early to multitask and was now able to work with Emily, Annie and Sarah all on the same day if necessary. 

All the boys were easy, even Dan now that he trusted her completely. 

They wrapped the scene, and the day and Jessie let out a sigh of relief and started gathering her things. 

“Did you hear?” Annie sidled up next to her speaking right into her ear. 

No one on set loved gossip more than Annie, “which thing?” Jessie replied, with a smile, even though she knew nothing about anything. 

Annie leaned in, “did you get your scripts for the new episodes?”

Jessie nodded, she had in fact received the scripts for episodes six through eight just before she headed to the set for the scene they just shot. 

“Did you read them?” Annie fiddled with her hair as she looked around to see if anyone was listening. 

“Not yet, why?” Jessie had so much work to still do, she adored Annie, but she needed to speed this up a bit. 

“You heard they casted a guy for a role last week, right?”

Jessie nodded, she had heard that, but hadn’t had the time to ask Daniel anything about it. 

“Okay, well, his first scene is in episode eight, AND in the script...” she paused, looking around again. “He’s listed as a “reoccurring” character.” She used air quotes at this point. “Soooo, you know what that means then....?”

“Uhhhh, correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m pretty sure it means he will be in more than one episode?” Jessie responded with a smirk as she gathered up her papers to return to her trailer to try and finish up everything she needed to do before midnight. 

Annie bounced up and down with a smile. “Yes! And I am going to ignore your sassy commentary because we are getting a new cast member, and I am sooooo excited! And from what I hear, he’s going to be a regular. It will be so nice to have a new face around here.”

That did catch Jessie’s attention. Another regular cast member meant more work hours for her. Maybe it was time to talk to Daniel about a raise. Or another assistant. 

“I don’t suppose any of this has anything to do with your recent change in relationship status?” Jessie looked at Annie knowingly, as she knew Annie was newly single. 

Annie smiled and tugged at her hair again, “only if he’s cute.” She laughed and hugged Jessie. “See you in two weeks.” She added before heading in the direction of her trailer. 

Jessie looked at her own, remembering what was waiting inside. She sighed as she walked toward it to get started.


	5. Chapter 5

Ten o’clock and Jessie was actually finishing up earlier than she had expected. 

She was surprised when her door popped open. She assumed everyone was long gone. 

“Hey,” it was Daniel. 

“Hey you, what are you still doing here?” She shut down her laptop and slipped it into her bag. 

“I was about to ask you the same question.” He responded, sitting in her styling chair and putting his feet up on the counter. 

“I just finished up all my scheduling for the three new episodes, so now I can sleep for the next two weeks without being preoccupied. What about you?” She moved over and hopped up to sit on the counter next to him. 

He stretched, and yawned, “same as you I guess. Just wanted to be all caught up before I headed out, and give you one last chance to change your mind?”

Jessie shook her head, Daniel and Eugene were headed out on a publicity tour, and he had been trying for days to convince her to join them. 

In truth, she could go and it would probably be fine. But her anxiety kept her from doing things she would have done without thinking twice about five years ago. 

“I already told you, it’s Xander’s birthday next week and I promised to make him a cake.” 

“Okay. Lying is not a pretty color on you.” He motioned to her with a circular hand motion. “We both know that you cook about as well as me, so don’t even.”

Jessie laughed, “okay fine. I’m not making a cake, but I was going to buy one, does that count? I mean, I don’t want to hurt Alexander’s feelings, and besides you don’t want me tagging along with and your dad while you’re working.”

Daniel held up one finger and took out his phone with the other hand. He looked down at it, and back up at her, “first of all, you wouldn’t be tagging along. You would also be working. And saving this-“ he motioned to his hair, “from any possible early morning show stylist disaster.”

“And secondly”, he continued raising his phone as it started ringing on speaker. 

“Yes Daniel?” The exasperated voice of Jessie’s brother. 

“How would you feel if Jessica joined me on a publicity run for ten days, instead of lurking in your guest house with the shades pulled? Oh and I should add, it will be inconveniencing you a bit since she was going to, you know, bake your birthday cake and all.” He gave Jessie and exaggerated wink. 

“Okay, I don’t want to be rude but I seriously don’t care about any of that. Mostly I care that it’s like 11:00, and Adelaide is going to be in here jumping on my bed in like 6 hours. And as far as making a cake, have you met Jessica?”

“Rude.” Jessie responded loud enough for Xander to hear her. 

“Go on the trip Jessie. It will be good for you to get away for a few days, even if it’s for work. My birthday is not an excuse, so pack a bag and get out of my house. And now I’m going to bed, don’t call me again. 

And I love you.” He added with a yawn, before hanging up. 

Daniel didn’t say a word, he just looked at her and she held his gaze as long as she could and then looked down at her shoes. 

“What is wrong with me?” She whispered, feeling helpless and angry at herself for being so afraid all the time. 

“Not a damn thing.” Daniel sat up and lifted Jessie’s chin to meet his eyes again. 

“Do you hear me? There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. 

I have a car coming to pick me up at 10:00 a.m. tomorrow. You can sleep on it, and decide in the morning. But know this. I will keep you safe, and I will NEVER let anyone hurt you again. Got it?”

Jessie nodded and got to her feet as Daniel pulled her into a giant bear hug. “Now please think about it, because my dad doesn’t get any of my jokes.” 

He said softly his voice muffled as pressed his face into the top of her head. 

Jessie laughed and squeezed him even harder.


	6. Chapter 6

Jessie opened her eyes and stretched herself out in the giant king sized bed in one of the 4 hotels they had stayed in on their trip. 

She looked around the luxurious suite, and couldn’t help but smile as she was once again reminded that traveling with celebrities was not such a bad gig. Despite the 3 a.m. wake up calls for an early morning show interview. 

But not today. Today was their last day before heading home, and Jessie had to admit she was a little sad. 

She had enjoyed the whole experience much more than she thought she would. 

She even went out to a few clubs with Daniel, where he had taken great care to shoot down any man that even glanced at her. 

He made her feel safe, and protected. She secretly wished she could get to the point where she felt that way all the time, regardless of who’s presence she was in. 

“Good morning!” Daniel moved into the room carrying a tray of what looked like breakfast, and smelled like heaven. 

“Morning,” she responded sitting up. “Are you bringing me breakfast in bed?” 

Jessie smiled as Daniel placed a tray covered with plates of fruit and French toast onto her lap. 

“I’m actually bringing US breakfast in bed.” He climbed up next to her placing pillows behind his back and popping a strawberry into his mouth. 

“And to what do I owe this pleasure,” she smiled as she grabbed another berry and dipped it in the whipped cream that topped her French toast. 

“It is my way of thanking you for joining me on this trip. You turned what I expected to be a ten day exhausting work trip, into an enjoyable ten day exhausting work trip. So cheers.” He raised a glass of juiced in her direction and smiled at her. 

“Thank you.” She said quietly as he took a drink and sat the glass back on the tray. 

“For what?” He asked grabbing a fork and pulling the plate covered in French toast toward himself. 

“This. All of this.” She motioned around herself. “I had no idea how much I needed it, and I can’t believe I’m about to say this because I know you’ll never let me forget I did, but you were absolutely right about everything.”

He pretended to choke and raised a hand toward her, “I’m sorry. What did you just say?”

She shoved him sideways, “don’t start with me Levy.”

“No, no I legitimately didn’t hear you because my chewing is just incredibly loud. Just say it one more time, right here.” He pointed at his ear and leaned toward her face. 

“I said, you’re a pain in the ass.” She whispered into his ear. 

“That’s exactly what I thought you said.” He smiled his lop sided smile at her, and pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. 

“So tell me Jessica, are you ready to go back to work? You know, after working nonstop for the last ten days?”

“Actually Daniel, I am. This whole thing was exhausting, but I am ready to go back. Speaking of which, I keep forgetting to ask you about the new guy.” She reached a fork over his hand stabbing a piece of toast he had just cut for himself. 

Daniel swallowed and silently told himself to play this very cool. She couldn’t know “the new guy” was the guy he had wanted to set her up with. She would be embarrassed and probably slightly furious with him. 

He cleared his throat, “Yes the new guy. What would you like to know?”

“Well, Annie says she heard he is going to be a series regular. Is that true?”

Daniel nodded, “it is true. At least for the rest of the season, and possibly season four.”

“So who is he?”

“Well, he plays Patrick, David’s business partner in the store.” He had told her where David’s story was going this season. “And quite possibly by the end of the season, David’s new love interest.”

“Ah, I love that! It’s about time,” she replied. “But I meant in real life, who is he? What’s he like?”

Daniel took a deep breath, and looked over at her. She knew him so well, he struggled to not make it obvious that he wanted to gush about how much she was going to like him. 

“His name is Noah. Noah Reid. I’ve actually known him for a long time. We worked together in a stage production about ten years ago, and have been good friends ever since.” He silently congratulated himself. That all sounded pretty normal. 

Jessie nodded, “so have you dated him before? Is that going to be weird?”

This time Daniel did choke on his food a bit as he stifled a laugh. “No, definitely haven’t dated him. Noah is the straightest white man I know. And we live in Canada, so that is saying something.” He motioned around himself. 

Jessie laughed, “well if he’s cute Annie will be happy to hear that.”

Daniel smiled, “he’s adorable. But Annie will just have to be disappointed. Noah is definitely not her type. Plus, he doesn’t really date actresses, he’s had a couple of bad experiences.”

“Hm, that’s too bad.” Jessie was legitimately disappointed for Annie, she deserved a nice guy. 

“Okay,” Daniel lifted the tray off her lap, and trying to change the subject. “It’s our last day. What do you want to do?”

Jessie sighed, “well, I should probably get a few things done for work.”

Daniel looked at her with his what did you just say face. “Please, we both know you’re going to go into work on Monday even though you don’t need to be there until Tuesday. So, no. No work today. 

So tell me Jessie James, what are we doing today?”

Jessie shrugged, “food and shopping?”

Dan bent over and kissed her on the forehead. “That’s my girl.”


	7. Chapter 7

Technically tomorrow was his first day. But Noah decided to go to the set a day early just to look around. 

A security guard glanced up from a magazine and nodded at him as he walked by. Things were only slightly more lax here than in L.A. he thought to himself with a smile. 

He wandered the set, getting the lay of the land, only getting occasional curious glances from people. Most were too busy to even notice him. 

He turned a corner and found himself transfixed. He stopped moving and watched her. 

She sat on the steps of one of the trailers. There was a laptop next to her and a pile of papers on her lap. He knew he was staring, but he couldn’t help himself. 

She was beautiful. She reached up and tucked a loose strand of blonde hair that had fallen from the knot of hair on top of her head, behind her ear. 

She wore a long black skirt, and a T-shirt with the cover of The Beatles, Abbey Road album on it, and was barefoot. He could see her bright pink toes from where he stood. 

He smiled as she tucked a pencil between her lips, and pulled a hi-lighter from behind her ear, used it and then changed back again smoothly. 

“Hey Jess?” He glanced to his left as she lifted her head in response to the name someone else called. 

“Yeah?” She glanced up from what Noah assumed was a script. 

“Where did you want this stuff?” The man motioned to a black cart on wheels. 

“Actually, leave that there Mark. I have stuff I need to add to it before we take it to the set.” 

“Will do, how was your time off? I heard you went on the publicity trip?” 

“It was crazy, but really really good.” She responded, her face lighting up with a smile. 

The man responded with something Noah couldn’t hear, and then went on his way. The pencil went back between her lips as she shifted the pages on her lap. 

Noah felt guilty, he was all but spying on this girl, so he decided the very least he could do was introduce himself. 

The closer he got to her, the more he could hear his pulse pounding in his ears. “Hi.” He said, as he found himself awkwardly standing in front of her. 

Well done Noah, he thought to himself. You are a master of the English language. 

She looked up at him and smiled, she had gray blue eyes and smelled like vanilla and only responded simply with, “hello.” But it still made him warm from his toes to his head. 

“I’m.. uh, new here this week.” The words fell out of his mouth with him feeling like he had little to no control over them. 

Her eyebrows raised, and her smile increased. “Noah.” She said assuredly, not in question form. 

“Nice to meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you.” She reached a hand out and Noah leaned forward and took it. 

“You have? I, uh, how exactly?”

“Dan,” she said and smiled as she looked down at their hands, making Noah realize his hand was still holding onto hers. 

Noah nodded, “that makes sense.” He let go of her and tucked his hands into his pockets. 

“I’m Jessie, the stylist for the show. You’re early, work doesn’t start until tomorrow.” She smirked at him. 

“Well, I always like to be on time.” He quipped back. “I like your T-shirt.” 

She glanced down, “oh thanks. Are you a fan too?”

He nodded, “for sure. Which album is your favorite?”

“‘Help’, you?”

“Early stuff eh?”

The conversation continued easily, and Noah found himself sitting at a small table with chairs that sat next her trailer door. 

She was funny, and sarcastic and as she spoke about Danny it was obvious how much she loved him. 

It made him happy, he had been away for over two years and sometimes worried that Daniel might fall back into some of the more unfortunate habits of their youth. 

He was laughing at a story she was telling about an incident with Dan that took place during one of his early morning interviews, when a familiar voice rang out from behind him. 

“Well, what is going on over here?”

“Hey we were just talking about you!” Jessie smiled at Daniel as he bent and kissed her on the cheek. 

“Yes, I heard that.” He said looking at her sideways and Noah stood to give him a hug. 

“Her, I expected to be here, but what are you doing here today?” Daniel kissed him lightly on the cheek and stepped back looking at him with a raised eyebrow. 

Noah shrugged, his hands going back in his pockets. “Just wanted to look around for a bit. 

“And how do we compare to Hollywood on our luxurious set?” He motioned around himself at their tiny little “town”.

“Oh it’s exactly the same,” he smirked at Daniel. 

“Oh, is it?” Dan crossed his arms over his chest nodding.

“Yeah, although you might want to check on your security guard, he’s probably in need of a new magazine. I’m guessing he finished the one he was reading when I walked on set.”

“Oh this is going to be fun.” Jessie chuckled as she gathered her things and stood opening her trailer door. “Bye boys, I have a few things to finish up. See you in the morning.”

Noah waved at her with a soft smile, and replied “it was nice to meet you Jessie.” 

She nodded at him and closed the door behind her. Noah stared after her for a few moments and then rubbed his chin absentmindedly with his hand as he looked at his shoes. 

“What’s this?” Dan motioned at Noah with his ring covered hand. “What’s happening right now?” He spoke softly almost a whisper so Noah was the only one who could hear him. 

“Hm?” Noah replied glancing up at his friend. 

Daniel rolled his eyes and grabbed Noah by the arm, “come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“The nearest bar, we have things to discuss.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that not many folks are reading this. I think I’m mostly writing it for myself. Just one of those stories that you need to get out, ya know?  
> But a HUGE thank you to anyone who gives me any kind of a chance.

Jessie closed her trailer door, and leaned against it closing her eyes. 

Her heart pounded in her chest, as she thought about the smile he gave her as he said a simple “nice to meet you.”

It was strange, they had chatted for close to an hour and it wasn’t until that moment that she let herself take a good look at him. 

Daniel had called him “adorable”, but the words she was thinking were smoking hot. 

He wore black jeans and a tight white T-shirt, and the way he looked at her as she left them nearly made her knees buckle. 

She sat on the floor right where she was standing, as she went over every detail of the last hour in her mind. She closed her eyes and remembered the way he moved, rocking back and forth on his feet with his hands in his pockets. 

His mannerisms as he sat across from her, smiling. Crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in the chair kicking his legs out in front of himself. 

How he covered his eyes when he laughed, and touched his chin as he nodded. 

“Stop.” She said out loud quietly to herself. “Stop it Jessica. This is a coworker.” 

But her imagination took over again almost immediately as she again thought of the last smile he gave her. 

“This is..... going to be a problem.” She said quietly to no one. 

———————————————————  
Dan dragged Noah to a booth in the back, drinks in hand. 

They sat across from each other, and without saying a word, Daniel just raised an eyebrow. 

“What?” Noah replied with exasperation. “What are you wanting from me?”

Dan took a deep breath, and clasped his glass with both hands as he tried to explain. 

“Do you remember a few months ago when you got back, and I told you I had someone I wanted you to meet?”

Noah nodded, “you mean the one you told me I was going to absolutely love, only to follow up by telling me she didn’t want to go out with me?” He smirked as Daniel’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Okay, that’s not...exactly what happened. I explained to you that she wasn’t quite ready to date anyone yet, as she was still recovering from a previous bad experience.”

Noah nodded at Daniel, “yes, I remember all that. So, like should I not show any interest in other girls, like, by chatting with them if I find them beautiful and interesting? Oh, and maybe,” he added with an extra wide smirk. “Maybe I should wait for your pre-approval for all my life decisions actually. My judgement of women HAS been pretty sketchy the last couple years.”

“Okay, reign in the sass Noah Reid, because you are about to owe me an apology.”

Noah looked at Dan, and immediately felt guilty. It was all there, written in his friend’s expression. 

“Shit, it’s her isn’t it? Jessie is THAT girl.”

Daniel nodded, “yes. And I guess I’m just worried. I saw the way you looked at her. If you get attached before she’s ready... well, what I’m trying to say is that I care about you both, and I don’t want either of you to get hurt.”

Noah swallowed what was left of his drink and nodded his head as he played with the empty glass. “I get that. And I can appreciate it.” 

He lifted the glass in Daniel’s direction. “Do you, however, have any suggestions for a guy who might want to try and spend time with her in spite of the risk?”

“Hypothetically speaking, of course.” He added with a small smile. 

Dan rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his hands. “Well, I would say, hypothetically of course, that such a person might want to avoid words like “date” or “go out” and simply just be easy to talk to and a good listener.”

He added quickly, “At a bit of a literal distance, she’s a bit jumpy when it comes to physical contact from anyone she doesn’t know well.”

Noah leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest as he absently ran his hand over his chin. 

The waitress came by to see if they wanted anything else, but Noah wasn’t listening. He was thinking about what Daniel had to say about Jessie. 

He couldn’t help but wonder, what in the world had she been through to make her so afraid?


	9. Chapter 9

Jessie found herself getting ready for work far more carefully then she normally would have. 

Every time she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she silently scolded herself for being so silly. But then immediately had butterflies in her stomach as she remembered his smile. 

She finally threw her hands in the air, grabbed her stuff and headed out the door. 

She was in her weekly schedule meeting with her boss and two assistants. She stared out the nearby window as she doodled on her notes. 

And there he was. He walked next to Dan, his hands tucked into his pockets. She lightly chewed on the end of her pen, as she contemplated about whether or not he realized how much he did that. 

“Jess?” 

She looked back at her boss quickly, realizing she had lost track of what was being said. “I’m sorry, I got... distracted. What did you say?”

“I just asked if you had anything to add before we finished up?”

Jessie shook her head. “Nope, I think we are all good.”

“Okay then. Meeting adjourned, thanks for your hard work everyone.” He smiled as he left the trailer. 

“Everybody have their schedule for today then?” She asked while quickly taking another peep out the window. Disappointed that they had moved from her sight in the last few moments. 

Her two assistants nodded and grabbed gear to head different directions, and Jessie started prepping for what she called “practice day”. 

It was her second favorite day to actual filming day. It was when everyone decided what look they were going to use for the episode. 

Her assistants headed to wardrobe to see what everyone would be wearing so they could pick out accessories or makeup, while she stayed in the trailer and met with each of the actors. 

They technically had scheduled times, but they never followed them and usually all ended up crowding into her small trailer to gossip about their weekends. 

Annie and Emily arrived first chatting loudly about how they spent their two week breaks. 

“Welcome back ladies.” Jessie smiled as they climbed the stairs and came straight over to hug her. 

“So, how was your trip? Dan’s hair seemed perfect in every interview, that must have made him very happy.” Emily said with a smile, dropping into Jessie’s styling chair and picking up a magazine. 

“Yes! Was it so fun?” Annie added, settling on the chair at the small table in the corner that Jessie had just vacated. 

“It really was! I actually loved it and...”

Jessie was interrupted as Sarah walked in with Jennifer on her heels. 

“Girl party!” Jen raised her hands in the air. “How was everyone’s vacations?”

The five women chatted as Jess stood behind Emily running her hands through her long dark hair. 

There was a lot of laughing as the door popped open again, and Daniel stuck his head in. 

“As much as I hate to interrupt whatever this is... has anyone seen Dustin yet? I had a couple of changes I wanted to go over with him.”

Jessie’s heart began to race, as she envisioned the fact that Noah was probably right behind Daniel. She didn’t even hear who answered his question over the sound of her own pulse in her ears. 

She watched in the mirror as Dan turned, “why don’t you hang out in here with all these beautiful women while I track Dustin down.”

Shit. This is it, she thought. Keep it together Jessica, you cannot have a crush on a coworker. You cannot have a crush on a coworker. You cannot have a crush....

Shit. 

He walked in with a beaming smile, and Jessie felt her knees go weak. His face. His hands, as he reached out to steady himself in the doorway. His.... everything. 

He looked at her in the mirror and their eyes met. His smile grew bigger, if that was possible, and she was fairly certain he gave her a small wink. 

“Hey everyone.” He said a bit awkwardly, his hands going directly back into his pockets. 

“Ladies, Noah, Noah, the women of Schitt’s Creek. Welcome aboard.” Dan said with a smile as he shut the door and left Noah alone in a very small room full of women. 

“There’s a chair over here Noah,” Sarah motioned to one of the chairs around Jessie’s small table. 

“Uh, okay. Thanks Sarah.” He squeezed behind Jessie in the small crowded space, and she briefly closed her eyes as she felt his hand along the small of her back. 

“Excuse me, sorry.” He said near her ear, and she nodded moving forward a little, but not enough that he didn’t still have to touch her to get by. 

She shook from the inside, and her eyes drifted closed again as she inhaled deeply. He smelled. So. Good. 

He got past her and sat in the chair on her left. She could hear everyone introducing themselves, but couldn’t stop staring at him in the mirror. 

And couldn’t help but notice, more often than not, he seemed to be staring right back at her.


End file.
